newersmbwfandomcom-20200214-history
Newer Super Mario Bros. Wii
Newer Super Mario Bros. Wii New Super Mario Bros RPG 4 is a sidescrolling 2.5D Mario platformer for the Wii, based off New Super Mario Bros Wii. The game was released worldwide on August 8th, 2013. Like its predecessor, the game features a multiplayer mode for up to four players in addition to the single-player experience. The game features more items, new levels and more enemies than its original counterpart. The game introduces a new power-up, the Hammer, which turns the characters into their hammer form. Story NSMBR4 Planet Dream The story is faithful to a typical Mario story; Princess Peach gets kidnapped by Bowser and the game's 4 playable characters (Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad and Yellow Toad) will rush through many different worlds to save her. When they get to the final castle, they find Bowser. The players have to jump on the three ? Switches to make spike balls fall on him, making him fall into the ground below. While Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, and Blue Toad fall from the room, Bowser gets on an Airship. After he arrives, the four should go on their clown car and throw cannon balls at him while dodging various things that Bowser throw at them. When they hit him 25 times, his airship breaks, he falls to the ground and the gang finds the Princess. Then they push a nearby ? switch to release her from the cage. Levels The game has fifteen worlds with a world map similar to New Super Mario Bros U, where worlds are attached to eachother. There are Music Houses, Challenge Houses, Towers, Castles and Airships. There are 128 courses in the main game. Other than its main campaign, which can be played with up to four players, Newer Super Mario Bros. Wii offers also a challenge. Worlds Main Worlds *World 1 : Yoshi's lands *World 2 : Rubble Ruins/Soggy Sewers *World 3 : Browers Peaks *World 4 : Sakura Village *World 5 : Freezeflame Glacier/Freezeflame Volcano *World 6 : Pumpkin Boneyard *World 7 : Sky Mountain/Starry Skies *World 8 : Koopa Planet/Koopa Core *World 9 : New World Extra Worlds *World A : Goldwood Forest *World B : Mini-Mega Island *World C : Sky City *World D : Crystal Caves *World E : Bombard Cliffs *Warp Zone Unused Worlds *World 0 *Cutland *Special World Characters *Mario *Luigi *Blue Toad *Yellow Toad *Yoshis *Princess Peach New Enemies * Angry Sun * Angry Moon * Shy Guys * Balloon Shy Guys * Spike Thrower Shy Guys * Giant Shy Guys * Pumpkin Goomba * Giga Goomba * Thunder Cloud * Falling Chestnuts * Topmen * Snowman New Bosses * Fuzzy Bear - World 1 * Giga Thwomp - World 2 * Balboa Wrench - World 3 * Samurshai aka Samurai Guy - World 4 * Podouble - World 5 * Ramboo - World 6 * Giant Topman - World 7 * Captain Bowser - World 8 Minigames *Mini Star Collecting *Sing Along Development Newer Super Mario Bros. Wii was, at first long ago, developed by RainbowIE. GBATemp has a very old thread made by RainbowIE with most of Newer's early progress. The earlier logo had a pipe under the grass on "Mario" as you can see in the main/first post of the thread which was linked to. RainbowIE later stopped working on the project and after some time the Newer Team was formed. They continued to make Newer. Newer was planned to have 3D world maps using a custom engine, but they were later scrapped when their modeler quit. Then they decided to use custom 2D maps. Newer was also planned to have an animated cartoon intro, featuring Mario and co. sailing in their hot air balloons from New Super Mario Bros Wii. With Bowser shortly interrupting them, stealing the princess and attack the gang causing them to crash land on Yoshi's Island. Then, the story would move on from there. However, due to many seemingly unfixable glitches with certain sprites, such as with a group of leaves that blow by when fallen on Yoshi's Island, this was ultimately scrapped, leading to the final intro, in which the style of is very reminiscent of Super Mario World's intro. You can see this cut animation on Skawo's "NEWER SMBW: YE OLDE VIDEO 8" here. Treeki wrote a whole new world map engine to make world maps with, and the Newer Team built a tool called Koopatlas to edit them. Newer Super Mario Bros. Wii's source code was released entirely along with some of the Newer Tools some time after the release of Newer itself. Unused Content Go here. Staff Go here. Category:Games Category:Newer super Mario Brothers Wii